Pandora as a Jellicle
by SurvivingAllThisCrap
Summary: So... My second fanfic is about my OC Pandora as she is introduced to the Jellicle tribe of cats. Dramaaa... Rated K plus just for sure. On hiatus!
1. Pandora likes Pouncival

**Disclaimer:** If I own CATS or the characters I wouldn't be doing the disclaimer now would I

 **There he was…. Perfection…**

"Don't worry kit. You'll be just fine" she said to me. Me, the strange eyed kitten that goes by the name Pandora. Two toms just saved me from Macavity. One was silver and the nother one was black and white.

"Thanks Bomba. But I don't really feel like I belong there." I said with my voice breaking.

Bombalurina looked at me with a little shock and said "Pandora, you are one of the sweetest, but also mischievous, kittens I've ever met. Don't you dare to say you don't belong there!".

I looked at her with a smile, but then said "But everyone are looking at my eyes. And I don't like it when people look at me in the eyes. They just think I'm weird!"

The silver tom apparently heard the conversation. "You'll be just fine, I promise you. Oh, my name is Munkustrap." he said greeting. "We're going to talk to Old Deutoronomy and introduce you to the tribe." he continued "And-".

I stopped, cutting him off. "Introduce me… like I have to speak infront o-of e-everyone." The next thing I knew I blacked out. Probaply because I am **terrified** of public speaking.

I woke up and there was a creme kitten next to me. I opened my eyes and she jumped a little, then I remembered them… my hideous eyes. "I'm so sorry" I said as I turned my head away from her. "I forgot about my eyes." My eyes were hideous, one was blue and one was green. If that wasn't bad enough there were white rings around my pupils.

"No, no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" The creme kitten apologized. My eyes were starting to tear up. I noticed there were other cats there.

"My name is Etcetera!" she said. "And that is Jemima, and that is Pouncival, and that is Electra, and that is Victoria, and that is Mistoffelees, and that is Tumblebrutus." it was like she couldn't stop talking. "Wow, wow. Slow down. My head hurts." I stopped her.

"Pandora needs to rest right now." said a voice I regognised.

"Bombaa!" I said excited. I jumped off the bed ready to hug her, I noticed the nother kittens were confused. "What? Didn't you know that Bomba is awesome?" I told them sarcastically. I saw all the kittens now. And there he was… perfection.

I couldn't stop staring. Suddenly the creme kitten started to speak again, but now in an annoying voice. "Pandora likes Pouncival! Pandora likes Pouncival!" But then another kitten put her hand on Etceteras mouth, stopping her.

"Etcetera! Stop it!" She turned her beautiful face at me. "Hi, Pandora! My name is Jemima." She said with her soothing voice. Danggit! She was perfection. I felt jealousy inside me. Look at those eyes, beautiful green eyes.

"Hi Jemima" I said. I almost forgot about Bomba. "Bomba, what happened? Did I faint?" I gasped "Did I faint just because we were talking about public speaking? Oh god! Am I such a coward?"

"Yes, honey." she answered, "But no. You are NOT a coward! You just have a phobia. It's not your fault."

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N** Yep, that's what the story is gonna be like. Don't worry Pandora is gonna get way more bubblier.


	2. Cassandra doesn't like weird eyes

**A/N** This takes place two weeks after the first chapter.

 **Why me? Why?**

I was getting used to living here. I've befriended almost everybody except Cassandra and Electra. Cassandra didn't like my eyes and Electra didn't like me at all.

I was laying on top of a garbage pile enjoying the sun. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Munkustrap. "Hi, Munkustrap!" I greeted as I rose up.

"Hi Pandora. Staying still? Unusual for you." He asked chuckling.

I laughed a bit too before I answered. "But it's soo sunnyy."

"Yes, it sure is." He agreed. "Were you watching Pouncival?" Another voice said behind the silver tom. I recognised the voice as Cassandra. _She's here_ I mumbled and hissed silently.

"Ooh, you like Pouncival?" A black and white tom called Alonzo suddenly popped up.

"Yes she does." Said Cassandra with a smirk on her face. She continued. "I bet she was either watching or dreaming about him."

"Cassandra, stop annoying her." Munkustrap said.

"Fine." She sighed. "As long as she doesn't look at me with those terrible eyes."

"Cassandra!" Both Munkustrap and Alonzo were shocked. My eyes were starting to tear up. I ran away from the pile. I had forgotten all about the sun as I ran inside my den and started crying. It had been a week and a half since somebody said something about my eyes.

"Why me? Why? Why couldn't I have those amazing blue eyes as Victoria or brown like Bomba?" I mumbled crying.

When I was done crying I heard Munkustrap calling everybody for a meeting. In the middle of the junkyard everybody were gathered around. "Jellicles!" Munkustrap said. "I think we all know what time of year it is. Don't we? It's the Jellicle Ball! It's in two weeks!" Everybody started cheering.

Ahh, the Jellicle Ball the time of the year when all Jellicles come together and tell their story. Old Deutoronomy announces the cat who can be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life. When Macavity had us trapped, Bomba and her sister Demeter were telling stories to me about it.

I was feeling alot better now and started being my jumpy self. "Hey Tumble!" I shouted to the brown patched tom that was Pouncival's brother and my best friend.

"What?" He asked me with a smile on his face after he saw me. "Wanna play hide and seek?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure!" He answered, still smiling. "But… We need one more. So it would be more fun! Oh, I know! How about Pouncival?" I suggested innocently, but smiled at his name.

The smile on his face dropped, but he still agreed. We went off to find Pouncival. Tumblebrutus looked over at a corner, but then turned around shocked and said. "Maybe we should look over there." He pointed at the other direction. I decided to ignore the deep concern in his eyes and push him out of my way.

 **A/N** Well apparently in this story Cassandra is mean. Oh, and you will find out what is behind the corner in the next chapter!


	3. Pouncival doesn't like Pandora that way

**A/N** What is it behind the corner? Dun dun dunn…

 **Do you love her?**

Behind the corner I saw Pouncival and Electra. They were cuddled together and Electra was giving Pouncival multiple kisses to the cheek. I don't tend to cry if it isn't about my eyes… So I didn't.

"Well…" I said sighing. "I guess that dream is broken." I gave a sad laugh. I walked past Tumblebrutus to the entrance of the oven which was my den nowadays. I sat. And of course he sat next to me, we just sat there saying nothing. I think we sat there for about half an hour.

"Hi guys!" Said a voice I used to love hearing, but was now the last voice I wanted to hear. I said nothing. I just sat there staring at the ground.

"Hi Pouncival." I greeted sadly. "Did you know I liked you?"

"Yeah. I tought everybody knew that." He said. "Well… Now I just like _d_ you." I sighed pressuring the letter d.

I looked at Tumblebrutus who looking at me with even more concern. I sighed again and looked over at Pouncival. "Do you love her?" I asked. "What? Who? What are you talking about?" Pouncival was confused. I felt Tumblebrutus put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you love her? Do you love Electra?" I asked again. Pouncival had realised what I meant. "Oh, about that. Let me explain."

I cut him off. "Why would you have to explain to me? I'm not your girlfriend am I? Apparently Electra already has that role. Now, if you'll excuse me apparently the time has gone fast so I am going to sleep." I went into my den to sleep and just forget about everything.

 **A/N** Well this was a really short chapter. And if you hadn't noticed Tumblebrutus likes Pandora. Yep, just putting it out there.


	4. Pandora doesn't like girly stuff

**A/N** Atlast I have nothing to say… Enjoy.

 **But deep down there was a spark of hope, just like the Pandora's box.**

I woke up and look at that, I was happy. I got out of my den and tought No, nothing is gonna ruin my day now. Atleast for now, I am going to be happy.

I trotted across the junkyard looking at everything. I found a sunny spot and decided to lay there for a while. I was wakened up by Jemima and Victoria so I decided to get the most out of it, since they didn't know nor did they remind me if what happened yesterday.

"Hi girls! What have you been up to?" I didn't really care or like girly stuff, but I needed to have smalltalk. "Really good!" Answered Victoria. "You know that tom Plato?" _Oh god, not tom problems!_ "He asked me to the ball! Eeee!"

I rolled my eyes in my toughts! I usually would love to eee with somebody, but strangely I didn't feel like it.

"Good for you!" Said Jemima. "What about you Pandora? Is there any tom you like, except Pouncival of course?" She teased me giggling.

"Actually I don't think I like him anymore." I said casually, but deep down there was a spark of hope just like the Pandora's box. Both of the queens looked shocked.

"What!?" Asked Jemima with that highpitched voice of her's. "I just don't. I'm sorry but I'm just gonna go now." I left before they got a chance to ask more and more questions with no single answer.

Again I started trotting around the junkyard looking for something, I don't even know. I now felt a little bit more energetic, so I started to run. I ran circles around the junkyard, until I stopped.

"Hi Pandora!" Greeted Tumblebrutus. "Are you alright?" He asked me after he saw me catching my breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just catching my breath, no biggie. Just FINE!" At the last word I kicked a ball in anger.

"I don't understand. Why am I this mad? I'm not his girlfriend." I sighed. "Maybe I'm mad at myself for still having hope…" Again both of us sat down and didn't say nothing for half an hour.

"Hey. Do you want to go to the Jellicle ball?" He asked me. And I answered sighing. "I don't know. It's not like I have a date…"

"With me?" He cut me off. "Do you want to come to the Ball… with me?" I didn't know what to do. I didn't know that Tumble liked me. "I-I-I-I umm. Yes!" He hugged me, I hugged him.

 **A/N** Tumble and Dora! Even I didn't saw that coming!


	5. Tumble likes Pandora

**A/N** Tumble and Dora!

 **I thought I was going to die**

We cuddled together. Me and Tumblebrutus, who would have thought? Old Deuteronomy was gathering everyone for a meeting.

"Jellicles!" He gathered everyone around. "Munkustrap has already told you about the Jellicle Ball! I'm here to announce the Coming Of Age. They are Plato and Victoria!" _What?_ I tought. _Coming Of Age? Bomba didn't tell me about that._

I looked at Tumblebrutus, who had his arm around me. "What does Coming Of Age mean?" "They're the ones that perform a solo during the Mating Dance." He answered.

I was confused. "The WHAT dance?!" I was panicking and backing away from Tumble. "I have to mate? I'm not ready to mate!" After that, I ran off.

Now, this was one of the rare times I cried about something not about my eyes. I was curled up in a corner. My eyes were swelled up, I couldn't breath. I think I was having a panic attack.

I put my hand on my heart and my other hand on the ground… I couldn't breath. It was terrifying, I cried even more and panicked even more. I thought I was going to die.

"Pandora?" I heard a familiar voice, Pouncival. "What's happening? He asked me. "I, I can't breath!" I tried to speak with the little oxygen I had left, pointing at my throat. He looked shocked and ran off.

He came back with Munkustrap and Jennyanydots, the Medical Cat of the tribe. My breathing was now very shallow. Then…. I blacked out.

I woke up in Jennys den, AKA the Medical den, with Tumble and Pouncival arguing beside me.

"You shouldn't have left her alone!"

"She ran off! What was I supposed to do?"

"Tumble?" I said with a really bad headache. I triend to stand, but immeadiatly fell to the ground 'cause of the headache.

"Dora, be careful!" Said tumble. Pouncival continued. "You had a panic attack. I was looking for Electra, but found you. You said you couldn't breath, so I ran off to find Munku and Jenny."

"Come on boys, let her be." Said Bomba's voice. I was of course excited to see her. "Hi Bombs!" I waved excitedly. The scarlet queen just gave me a small, akward wave before closing the door behind the two toms. What was that about? Why doesn't Bomba like me anymore?

I shook my head and tried to sleep.

 **A/N** Whew… I had some trouble with this one. I got the Coming Of Age thing from another fic… Please don't sue meh. Thank you!


	6. Tumble likes Jemima now

**A/N** Chapter six! Yay! This takes place couple days after the incident.

 **I wanted to ask you, if you knew about Bomba**

I was laying on my bed, in my den. I did that often these days. The only cats I saw were Munkustrap and Jenny checking on me.

"Go outside Pandora! Please." They both tried to get me outside. Eventually, I agreed.

I stepped out in to the sun, I got a headache from the bright light. "Dora?" I saw Tumblebrutus, he had a black eye. "Oh my Everlasting Cat! What happened to you?" I hugged him. "I got in a fight with Pounce… I'm so sorry Pandora" He answered crying.

"You don't have to apologize! Why did you fight?"

"I-I kissed Jemima and they were dating. Pandora, I am so sorry!"

I was shocked. I ran back to my den and cried for hours.

When I was done crying, I decided to go outside again. Now I wanted toknow why Bomba didn't like me anymore.

"Hi Tugger!" I said to the tom that was Bombalurina's mate and the tribe's Player.

"Hey, Shorty!" He greeted with a nickname he invented for me. "What's up?"

I tried being as funny as I could. "You." I started laughing akwardly, but stopped when I noticed the Maine Coon wasn't laughing. "I wanted to ask you, if you knew about Bomba." "What about her?" Tugger asked.

"Why doesn't she like me anymore?" I whined. "Ohh! Yeah, about that. Bomba has a reputation in the tribe and she didn't want talking to you ruin it. Oh, well." He just shrugged his shoulders and left.

 **A/N** Chapter be so short. Me be sorry!


	7. Pandora leaves

**A/N** I'm trying to do something about this drama.

 **Nothing, nothing mattered right now**

Why was this happening to me? I thought joining this tribe would make my life better. What if I should just… leave.

I was in my den preparing when I heard footsteps. I hissed. "Who's there?" "Relax, it's me. Alonzo." He answered. I tried to cover my bag where I had a blanket and some pillows.

"Hi 'Lonz! Whatcha doin' here?"

"Munkustrap asked me to check up on you. He knows alot has happened to you these past days."

"Yep. Hehe! Alot has happened, but I'm fine just fine." I sighed. "Thank you fo your concern. Bye!" I pushed him out of my den. I was ready to leave.

When it became nighttime I got my bag and snuck out of my den. Right now it felt like my eyes didn't matter. Nothing, nothing mattered right now. The next thing I knew I was trotting down the street.

It was morning. I had found a nice garbage to sleep under, that's the place I slept the next week. Simply nothing happened that week. I woke up, I ate, I slept. That's what I did. Why did I do it? I needed a break.

I was passing some time by walking, trotting, hopping. That's when I saw a cat, it looked like it was bigger than me. I decided to try and fight it, play with it. I didn't know what I wanted anymore.

As I came closer I realised it was a tom. I snuck behind him and did my favorite thing… pounced on him.

"Who are you?!" I hissed, but secretly just wanted to play.

He turned around. "Pandora?"

I was amazed. "Munkustrap?"

 **A/N** I know it was a bit rushed, but Dora ain't coming back yet. ;D


	8. Pollicles don't like cats

**A/N** Pandora isn't a Jellicle anymore.

 **You've hurt me enough**

"Munkustrap?" I was amazed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be protecting the tribe or something?"

"Pandora! Y-Yeah I'm patrolling. Where have you been? You look awful! Why did you leave? We've been worried!"

He was right, I did look awful. I haven't cleaned my fur, causing it to look dirty.

"I've been here. Thank you for that comment. I'm gonna tell you later why I left."

"Who's that Munku?" There were two toms behind Munkustrap. One of them was probably new to the tribe. I hissed. I hissed because I noticed who the nother tom was.

"Pandora calm down. This is George and I already think you know Tumblebrutus."

"There! There's your answer to why I left. There's your answer why I won't trust again. Who did you mate with Tumble? Jemima?"

"Pandora, I'm so sorry for what I did. And yes, I'm sorry, but yes." He said.

"What are you looking at?" I spat to the striped tom. He didn't say anything. "You know what, forget it. Please don't follow me! You've hurt me enough." I said the last sentence looking at Tumble.

I used to be the tribe's fastest runner, so it was easy for me to get out of their view. I didn't go that far. I just stopped at an alley.

I heard footsteps behind me. "I said, don't follow me!" I hissed and turned around. There was a pollicle. A pollicle with it's brown fur stained red, with it's eyes red with fury, with it's mouth full of white foam.

I let out a loud moan. As a fast runner I managed to slip past him. I looked behind me and there was a fight. It was a big blur of red, white, brown and stripes. It took minutes until the Pollicle backed up.

I got a little closer. "George?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, so you can talk. Sorry! Not the time."

I noticed he had blood pouring down his wounds.

"Oh my EC! We have to get you back!"

I helped him stand up and walk, even though I was limbing.

"Jenny!" I screamed. George had already passed out.

She came from her den. "Pandora? Oh my mousie, George!"

Everyone were gathered around, I noticed Pouncival as one of them. I got hit by the Pollicle couple times.

"Pandora! You're hurt too! Alonzo and Munkustrap, help." Jenny noticed.

I couldn't feel my leg anymore, so I fell after they helped George. Jemima ran and tried to help me get up, but I just hissed.

"Don't touch me! I don't need _ANY_ of you're help! I'm fine by myself."

 **A/N** I don't think I mean the George from CATS, but a one that I made up… Ah well! Thanks for reading.


	9. Pandora doesn't like Jemima

**A/N** Sheesh, I just can't stop can I?

 **All I know is that this tribe has been there for me**

Everybody looked at me shocked. They have never seen me this angry. Then I left, I was too stubborn to stay. My leg hurt.

I was back at my dumpster when I started crying. The pain was too much, I collapsed. I couldn't feel my leg, I couldn't feel it. I coughed and there was some blood in it. What was happening to me?

"Pandora!" Apparently Pouncival, Tumble and Jemima all followed me.

I kept coughing and coughing blood, I couldn't feel my leg. The ground was so cold. I layed there limp, I couldn't move anything. Pouncival came back with Jenny and Alonzo.

"Help me lift her up!" She commanded.

'It's gonna be okay' That's what they kept saying, but at that moment I felt I was going to die. It all became black. It didn't mean how weird my eyes were, if didn't mean if I created drama. All I know is that this tribe had been there for me.

"George?" I woke up in my den with the striped tom sitting next to my bed. Behind him there was Jemima.

"Hi Pandora!" Said a not-so-kitten-anymore Jemima.

"Ugh!" I let me head fell back to my pillow.

Jemima started speaking again. "You missed the Ball."

I ignored her, because I was stubborn. I felt bad about treating her that way.

"So George… How were you introduced to _the_ Jellicles?" I tried being sarcastic.

"Well…" He started. "Pouncival's and Tumble's owner adopted me. You can probaply guess the rest." He answered joking.

I looked into his green eyes and it felt like the best time of my life. Suddenly I noticed I was having problems speaking.

"T-That was v-very funny George!" I just sounded akward.

It hit me! All of the things that happened before I blacked out. The scars and the blood. I started screaming as I felt enormous pain.

"Jenny!" I screeched.

 **A/N** Sorry for it being such a short chapter. Bye!


	10. Pandora likes life

**A/N** Uuh! Back at the tribe.

 **I was very lucky to have the time I got considering that most people would get only couple weeks**

"Jennyy!" I screeched! The pain was undescribable.

"Jemima, get some catnip! George, get some spiderweb! Now!" The wonderful cat commanded.

"Jenny?" I spoke as calm as I could. "Didn't you always tell me not to eat catnip?" I chuckled

"Darling, this isn't ordinary catnip. I've made my special pain relieving catnip."

Jemima and George came back from the storage. "Here!" They both said synchronized.

"Eat this!" Jenny said holding the catnip. So I did. "Chew this! Do not swallow!" So I did. It tasted awful.

I immeadietly started feeling better. "May you excuse us?" Jenny asked looking at George and Jemima.

"Of course!" And so they left.

"What is it?" I asked. "I have some bad news Pandora… Did the Pollicle attack you too?"

"Yes." I remembered the situation. Jenny sighed.

"George made it with only external damage. You have internal damage and there's nothing we can do. You have about six months to live." At this point Jenny was starting to tear up.

"Does everybody know?" I wasn't crying. I think I was very lucky to have the time I got considering that most people would get only couple months or even only days.

"No. Just you, me, Munkustrap and Old Deutoronomy."

"Don't tell anyone, please! Can I leave now?"

"I won't and yes, you can leave."

I decided that this won't make me depressed. I had only had six months, I wasn't going to spend it curled up in a corner. As I left the Medical Den there were several cats there. I remember! They were the not-so-kitten-anymore cats, they still were kittens when I left. Now they seemed much more mature.

"Hi?" I said akwardly.

"Hi! Welcome back Pandora! We've missed you!" Said the white and black tom called Mistoffelees. I was never really that close to him, but he was still my friend and I'm grateful for that.

"Yeah! Hi! How was the Ball?" I asked akwardly.

"Amaziiing!" Etcetera squeeled. "When Tugger sang his song… He noticed me for a moment!"

I really had no idea why that was exciting.

"Okay…?" I answered akwardly.

"Pandora! Are you alright? Did Jenny say something? Are you hurt?" Asked the worried Victoria.

I didn't know should I lie, or tell the truth. "Yeah, I'm fine! No need to worry."

 **A/N** Yep… Poor Pandora…


	11. Author's note

**Author's note**

Hi! I haven't updated in awhile, as you can see. These are the reasons.

1\. We just moved.

2\. Having a writer's block.

3\. Lost my inspiration.

4\. I hate my writing style now, it seems too simple and dull.

I'm sorry to tell you this, but Pandora as a Jellicle is on hiatus.


End file.
